narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clash of a Lifetime: R vs Sannoto!
'The Wanderer' R due to his expulsion was wandering around and somehow unintentionally entered into a Enemy Territory. Walking within the forest, wielding a large scroll upon his back, was Sannoto, a man well renowned for his amazing battle prowess. However, Sannoto had retired from being a shinobi, and instead became a manga artist instead, and now lived with his wife and children in the Land of Origin. Despite this, the Senju typically carried around his shinobi supplies, considering people would like to test their own strength with his. "Ah! I can't believe this! They didn't sell as many as the Land of Tea sold. Perhaps I should just cut of that town..", Sannoto said to himself, as he finally end up on an open plain. In his pathway R crashed with a stranger,he said to the stranger "i am extremely sorry for this". "No..problem", Sannoto grunted, hauling himself and his belongings off of the ground. The Senju smiled peacefully, as he rarely is angered. "But, If I may ask-", he stopped, fixing his hair; even the slightest imperfection of his looks was a bit irritating to him,"-what are you doing running around a place like this? There isn't any trouble is there?", he inquired. "well i am going through the state of my expulsion from a certain village you know" said R. "State of expulsion?", the Senju mumbled to himself, certain that the man before him couldn't hear. "Well, that's an interesting statement. Where are you hailing from, stranger? Because, I would be willing to give you a place to stay for a while. That is if you need it", Sannoto explained, awaiting the man's answer. "Well i am from Kumogakure, i will be grateful if you could do that" replied R. "Kumogakure! That's a wonderful nation", Sannoto complimented, smiling afterwards. "I usually never see anyone from Kumogakure who simply walks away from that village. They aren't too....tolerate on missing-nin. Now, sha'll we get going? We do have a long ways to go..", the Senju said, as he slowly began walking through the field once more, signaling the man to follow behind him. "well the thing is i do not belong to this time-line ,well i am from kumogakure but not this one,actually i am from future ya know i am born about seventy years after this time ha ha and this people of the present kumogakure didn't know me so they send me here as an act of expulsion.I need three people in-order to perform this time traveling technique however seems that only i have come to future and those three are still in future so its now impossible to go back,however somehow the raikage believed the fact i am his grandson so he went easy on me i guess" explained R "Time traveling? Well, that's an interesting concept indeed! Too bad I don't specialize in Space-Time Ninjutsu", Sannoto said. "Yep, I never did understand that type of ninjutsu. My uncle tried to teach it to me, but I never got the hang of it. I guess we all can't be good at everything, right?", the Senju questioned. "well yeah,i suck at genjutsu personally" replied R. "I see. Well, let's see how bad we suck as shinobi together? We've covered some ground! How about a little sparring match while we take a little rest? What do you say?", Sannoto asked. "Sure",said R. "Great!", Sannoto exclaimed as he slowly walked a few feet away from R. "Now, I'll let you choose a certain color. Whatever color you choose, I use the weapon affiliated with that weapon. So, you have four choices; Yellow, Grey, Brown and Green. Which color do you choose?" "hmm tough one but i choose green" replied R. "Green..", Sannoto muttered to himself, a small frown creeping it's way onto his lips. With that, the Senju pulled the large scroll from his back and opened it. The scroll spread out several feet, and the inside was filled with tons of formulas. Being a weapons master, Sannoto needed some place to store his weaponry, and this scroll was it. Seconds later, he slammed his palm down to a formula which read, "Green", releasing a Bow (Sannoto). Afterwards, he closed the scroll once more and placed it onto his back. "Alright, this is the weapon I must use. Prepare yourself, kid!", the blonde-haired male warned, as he quickly pulled back onto a thin chakra string within the bow, forming a arrow composed of lightning. Upon releasing the string, the arrow shot towards R at a quick rate, seeking to wound him as opposed to killing him. After all, this was just a sparring match. R disappeared from Sannoto's sight avoiding the arrow at ease,then all of a sudden he appeared behind Sannoto holding his arm saying "not bad!". Sannoto looked down at his arm and smiled. "Well, you're a quick one, aren't you?", he teasingly asked, as a puff of smoke appeared, concealing his quick movement, as he moved several feet behind R. Without hesitation, he fired several arrows composed of lightning towards the male, and then once more used the Body Flicker Technique to move in front of him, allowing him to fire more of his arrows towards R again. With this, R only had a few options to dodge this, but Sannoto was prepared for any move he made. R used Body Flicker Technique dodging each and every single arrow in a rhythmic motion,"well when it comes to speed i haven't shown you even my real speed ,am just goofing around" said R as he threw several kunai towards Sannoto. "Kunai!? Wonderful! I just love metals!", Sannoto exclaimed, as he sat still. Within seconds the Kunai reached the Senju, but his confident smirk did not falter. Upon reaching him, the kunai were simply harmlessly absorbed into his body, restoring a small portion of his chakra reserves and also restoring his physical condition as well. "You're speed is impressive, but you are the Raikage's grandchild after all. So, I might need to step it up", he concluded, placing his bow onto his back. "But let me warn you, I am quite fast myself. Especially my hand movements!". With this, the Senju formed several hand seals in a rapid succession; so fast that one would think he wasn't forming hand signals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!", he said, as his released several volley of flames, burning everything in their path. R gave a serious look as he almost effortlessly dodges the volley of fire and used Direct Line: Thunder on ground,giving rise to a huge uprise of thunder. "Woah! Powerful technique, but it does have one weakness. It seems to only move in a straight line, like most lightning release techniques; one being the Chidori", Sannoto instantly deduced, as the man's perception was incredible. "But let me have some fun here. Tell me, R, do you like the sight of gold?", he inquired, placing his right palm towards the lightning. Using his Metal Release: Golden Midas Technique, he shot a large blast of metallic chakra towards the technique, turning the entire thing to gold upon impact. "Now, that's a much more enjoyable sight, don't you think?". R used Softening Technique causing the opponents technique to destroy in seconds all that Sannoto receives from the jutsu was excessive chakra burn. "Hmm? Destroying my techniques and preventing me from accessing my Metal Release? Impressive, child. But, that's not all of who I am", Sannoto explained, placing his hands in a triangular positioning. "Senju Art: Flashing Life!!", he shrieked, as a large blast of blinding chakra shot from his hands. With the chakra continuously flashing bright colors, it would be near impossible to see. R closed his eyes as he said "i dont really need my eyes for this combat all i need is this" using Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves through his sword cutting the chakra shot in two and progressing towards Sannoto. Utilizing the Body Flicker Technique once more, Sannoto instantaneously moved across the battlefield, dodging R's attack once more. "Hmm? I've seen this attack before..was it with Raido?", he mumbled to himself, as he had witnessed that technique countless amounts of time. "Well, no helping it now. Without my Metal Release, I can't do any major damage. Well, let's see what I can for now", he continued to mumble, coming up with a plan. R said in a calm tone "do not confuse my jutsu with Raido's its an improved version which has more cutting power and force" as he appeared above Sannoto trying to use Iron Claw on him.